Don't be afraid to fall
by bjsplatface
Summary: Emily is a teacher at a prestigious private school when she meets Naomi, a hot headed Aussie, although it is is obviously love at first site they both fight tooth and nail against what they feel for each other. Give it a read ?
1. And so it begins

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic, but ive written 2 books (unpublished of course) but still, be gentle :P**

**Don't be afraid to fall**

**Chapter 1: And so it begins**

A dull light illuminated the quiet room, casting a human shaped shadow on the wall. The shadow was hunched over, a silent reflection of one Emily Fitch as she struggled to remain awake in the early hours of a Monday morning. Being a teacher didn't mean Emily, like the children she taught, was free on the weekends, quite the opposite in fact. Working at one of the most prestigious colleges in London may have its perks, like it's lack of rowdy teenagers replaced by respectful and determined ones or its decked out teachers lounge, but it also meant that the dedicated students were restless when it came to having their papers handed back. So here Emily sat, having taken Saturday off to visit her twin sister in Bristol she was now left with only three two thousand word assignments on Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_, if she could just finish these within the next two hours, she figured, then she could get a handy four hours sleep before having to drag herself out of bed for another week at work. She sighed, flicking through her marking criteria once more even though she knew the text like the back of her hand, luckily she had saved her best few students until last to ensure she was at least entertained enough to stay awake... barely.

A loud beeping noise from the next room woke Emily abruptly from her sleep, she rubbed her neck which was now sore from laying her head on the desk after having only managed to finish marking before basically passing out from sleep deprivation. Now only a few hours later she stood in the shower, praying the hotter she turned the water, the more it would wake her up... unlikely. She gathered the papers from her desk after dressing and locked her house securely like she did every morning. The drive to work was dull, like it was every morning. She parked her car in the teacher's lot, like she did every morning. Emily let a long sigh before exiting her car; she was beginning to feel like a broken record stuck on repeat. She walked through her classroom to her office situated behind her teaching desk where she dumped her bag and papers before heading to the teacher's lounge for a VERY strong coffee. Needless to say this was already going to be a long day.

"Alright class, the bell's about to ring, yeah, so settle for a minute. I want those online quizzes done and you essays at least started this week, don't forget exams are coming up, i know you study hard-" Emily was cut off by the loud droning of the bell, god she hated that noise.

"Off you go then." She needn't tell them twice as the scraping of chairs had practically drowned out her voice before she finished the sentence. 'Stupid, little, ungrateful twats' she thought, 'I stay up until four in the morning but they can't wait four seconds for me to finish what I was saying' she groaned inwardly and almost snapped when her door burst open, she didn't even attempt to hide the slight scowl on her face.

"Yes?" she asked with more than a hint of impatience. When she didn't receive a reply she turned towards the door, she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had seen in her life.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Life just got interesting.

**Reviews would be nice :D **


	2. That hurts

**Hi, hope your all still with me :D**

**Chapter 2: That hurts**

'Okay, when I open my eyes, I will still be in Australia. One, two, three. Damn it.' The blonde's thoughts only made it more difficult when she realised she was indeed still in bright, sunny London. Oh yeah and the bright and sunny part was sarcasm. As she dragged herself out of bed for her ritual morning coffee she hears the loud thump before she feels it. Gritting her teeth she rubs away the pain in her shin.

"Babe, I told you to move these fucking boxes!" she practically shouted at her sleeping husband.

"mmmph" was her response. 'Great' she thought, 'I married an ogre'. The pain didn't stop at tripping over boxes though, she proceeded to burn herself making coffee, cute her finger making toast (with a butterknife? Come on!) then to top it off hit her head on the roof of her car. She thought to herself 'this is going to be a great day, I can feel it already', it was bad enough it was her first day at school, teaching obviously, never mind showing up covered in bandages limping around on crutches all day. Ok that was a bit of over exaggeration but still...

"Miss. Campbell I presume?" a perky male voice from behind startled her from her revere.

"Uh, yeah, me Campbell, Mrs. Actually." She stuttered, great first impression Campbell, well done.

"I see, we'll be heading this way then for you first class." His smile obviously fake, he seemed disappointed that she was married, nevertheless undressing her with his eyes. She gave him a polite smile, choosing to ignore the mischievous glint in his eye as he dragged his eyes from her neckline to meet hers.

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Harold, call me Harold, all the kids do, although I daresay I never gave them permission." He let out a creepy chuckle and Naomi let out a nervous one. 'I already don't like it here' she thought, 'at least he hasn't picked up on my accent and given himself something to probe about. Ew, probe' she let out an involuntary shudder at having thought about probing while she was standing next to this greasy old man.

"Shall we?" he gestured down the hall and she followed him to her first class, hoping that these children knew at least something of world history...

'Shit' Naomi thought, 'I'm fucking lost already, all I need is the damn toilet...' her thought trailed off when she caught movement from inside a door that was left half ajar, glancing in she saw a petite frame bending over a desk, she wore a grey pencil skirt that really accentuated her curves, Naomi thought, not that she was perving, of course not. She sported a head of vibrant red hair slung up into an untidy bun and a white blouse that drifted open just enough so that at this angle Naomi could clearly see the curve of her breast just below her collar bone. 'Shit, I am perving, why am I perving? I don't perve on girls...' she suddenly noticed that during her staring (_staring _not perving) her heart rate had begun to quicken, her heart pounding against her chest uncontrollably, she rest her hand against the door to steady herself, only causing it to squeak open, inspiring an irritated '_yes_' from the redhead. The toilet long forgotten, Naomi stood transfixed, unable to move. The silence prompted the redhead to shift her gaze, Naomi swears her heart stopped beating for a whole second when her eyes met the deep brown ones of the redhead in front of her. She continued staring, she thinks she heard a small '_oh_' from the redhead but she couldn't be sure, the whole scene felt surreal, like she was floating but somehow grounded at the same time. A droning bell sounded, breaking the women from their daze, Naomi already knew she hated this bell, because now she needed to say something, and she had no idea what it would be.

"...Hi" she opted for something simple, non-committal. It was a good start.

"Hello." The redhead managed to say after clearing her throat. Her voice, deep and husky, sent shivers through Naomi's entire body.

"You must be Miss. Campbell, yeah?" the redhead spoke again after a few paces of silence. Naomi cleared her own throat before swiftly bringing herself crashing back down to reality with her own next words.

"I am yes and its Mrs actually... but you can call me Naomi" she watched for the redhead's reaction and was not surprised to see a quick flash of disappointment across her beautiful features, 'wait' she thought, 'beautiful? Since when do I refer to random people I've just met beautiful?' after a moment of shock at her own thoughts she realised they had again fallen into silence.

"And you are?" she asked, she didn't know why, but she had a strong feeling she wanted to, no, NEEDED to know everything about this woman.

"Emily, Emily Fitch, pleasure to meet you." She replied holding out her hand in invitation, neither was expecting the feeling they both experienced when their palms touched and their fingers curled around each other's hands. It could only be described as pure electricity and heat combined.

"Wait... your name is Naomi Campbell?" Emily inquired before bursting into fits of laughter, the mood in the room suddenly changed and although Naomi was sick to death of people laughing at her name, she would change her name to Willy Fiddlestick if it made Emily laugh, because Naomi discovered she would be quite happy to listen to the most beautiful sound in the world for the rest of her life.

**Hey guys review? Don't worry I don't believe in none of that love at first site bullshit either, this is only the beginning, angst to come kiddies.**


	3. It's fixed

**Thanks for the reviews :D boost of confidence yeah :P I just have one uni exam left and then im all yours, itll be update after update, but only if you review yes? Deal? Sweet.**

**Chapter 3 It's Fixed**

"Can't you jus-" she started, only to be interrupted yet again by her extremely persistent twin.

"NO, Ems, were going shopping, yeah? Im sick of you dressin' like a teacher when we're out." Katie scanned her up and down with a look of disdain as she said this. Emily shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, she thought Katie had stopped trying to control her when Emily had managed to get in to a better University, one which she knew her twin wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting accepted into, cruel but true.

"We're not kids anymore, Katie, I'm an adult and so are you, as hard as it is to believe, I CAN dress myself!" she almost growled as she said this, having her sister step out of her shadow wasn't easy for Katie, but for Emily to still be dealing with the symptoms of 'Popularity Syndrome' she liked to call it, however minor, it was a bit ridiculous.

"Fine, you can walk around looking like that if you wish." Katie realised her poor attempt at reverse psychology had failed with one glance at the slightly smug look on her sister's face.

"Thanks." Emily's sarcasm went utterly unnoticed by the completely self absorbed person in front of her. They were going out, once again Katie had complained about Emily's outfit and once again Emily found it easy to shut her down, it had been a battle at first, but their separation after college made it easier, new home, new friends, new life. Katie gave up and applied the finishing touches to her lip gloss before beckoning her sister silently towards the door, she smiled at the thought of the good night ahead.

Emily waved her arms about in the air, a glistening sheen of sweat layered her body, she gripped a cold, hard bottle and raised it to her moistened lips, letting the liquid burn through her mouth, down her throat and settling in her stomach, sloshing about as she moved to the upbeat rhythm of the music. It wasn't often she let herself go like this, but with her sister in town and everything she was going through. Since she met Naomi, she felt like she couldn't sit still, she'd rushed out of the room as quick as she could, the atmosphere having become suddenly very stifling. She thought about what she would do if Naomi was here dancing with her, grinding her beautiful body in sync with her own, running her soft hands up and down her sides, hot breath caressing her neck… Emily's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of gentle hands winding around her waist from behind, soft breasts pressing firmly into her back told her it wasn't some greasy guy. She doesn't know why, but when she turned she half expected to meet stunning blue eyes and soft blonde hair, she admits she was disappointed when she met hazel eyes and long dark hair, she was attractive but she was not Naomi. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Emily thought, 'I met Naomi about 9 hours ago, I'm already comparing everyone to her beauty? Great, maybe I should go with this girl, she's hot' and thinking about Naomi had cause heat to surge through her body and settle aggressively between her thighs. She needed a release, like, now. She smiled at the girl and leant forward in what she hoped was a seductive fashion, letting her lips brush her ear as she whispered into it.

"I'm Emily, your hot, and there's toilets over there." She pulled away winking, not the most romantic gesture she knew but she could feel her underwear soaking with previous thoughts of Naomi touching her. The girl just nodded, not giving her name and leading Emily towards the back where the toilets were located. It was quick, Emily already very turned on didn't take much to finish and not wanting to let it linger. After she was done with the girl, she smiled, thanked her and left, no number exchange and no promise to ever see each other again, that's the way she liked it, but she knew that's not how it was going to be with Naomi. She sighed, she had lessons tomorrow, she wasn't very drunk but it was getting late, she knew Katie wouldn't be happy but she knew if she wanted to look remotely human tomorrow she better get going.

She needn't have worried about Katie, having pulled some 'fit' guy she was snogging his face off when Emily found her to say goodbye, barely noticing her and just waving her off. 'Typical Katie' Emily thought, 'comes to see me in London only to fuck off with some guy'. She wasn't really mad at Katie, she was about to leave anyway. She hopped in a taxi and gave him her address, the journey was short, she paid the driver and opened the door to her house, quickly stripping, setting her alarm and climbing into her crisp, clean sheets. She fell asleep pretty quickly and awoke to the loud beeping sound of her alarm with only a minor headache to sport to school. She took into consideration that she'd be seeing Naomi at school and shifted her skirt a little higher, exposing a little more thigh as well as one of her tighter blouses, topped it off with heels to perk up her behind. She looked in the mirror pleased with herself and left the house with a smile set firmly in place.

She scanned the room as she walked in, the creamy coloured puff lounges scattered everywhere, teachers dotted around the room. She didn't see Naomi anywhere, her shoulders slumped as she walked over to make herself a strong cup of coffee. A she poured her milk the door burst open, revealing a rather loud conversation taking place. Upon closer inspection, Emily realised that not only was it Naomi taking part in it, but it quickly became obvious that this was more than a heated discussion. She did as the other teachers around the room, she stopped and stared in shock. Naomi, although red in the face, was as beautiful as she was yesterday if not more so. Emily tried to concentrate on what they were saying but the blonde was so captivating she only caught snippets. Something about the curriculum being ridiculous, how could they teach the children that, how dare you put that in your history books… what the hell is she on about?


	4. This is bloody ridiculous

**Firstly, wham bam thankyou m'am, new favorite saying :) im going to enjoy writing this chapter because its something I feel strongly about.**

**Chapter 4: This is bloody ridiculous **

"This is bloody ridiculous!" she cried in utter outrage. She could feel the heat rush up into her cheeks making her flush, her pupils were dilated and her heart was pumping furiously, obvious fight or flight symptoms, but there was obviously going to be no flight here, with Naomi, there never was.

"You are seriously teaching these figjams this garbage!"

"Figjams Miss. Campbell?" The principle questioned unsure, but when he saw yet more anger flash across her features, her eyebrows furrowing, eyes narrowing and growing a shade darker, she had obviously touched a nerve.

"It's MRS for a start! And as for figjams, f i g j a m s. Fuck Im Good Just Ask Me! These little rich _twats _are learning about just how god they are from their textbooks, oh the fucking irony!" she emphasised 'twats' in the hope that a predominately British insult might be more useful. The small redhead in the room flinched at the realisation of something she had previously purposefully ignored. It went unnoticed by the blonde, who was breathing heavily.

"Calm down Mrs. Campbell, I'm sure if we step into my office we can talk calmly about this." The woman was trying to coax the blonde out of the staff room, where she couldn't embarrass herself in front of her new peers.

"No, we can't. You wanna tell me why your history textbooks glorify the invasion of Indigenous Australia? Or is that too difficult a question for you." She walked away; fear that she might do something… even more stupid than she had already done. She couldn't help it, when she had sat down to plan today's lesson and realised it blatantly stated that when the all high and fucking mighty English explorers 'discovered' Australia they found it covered with savages which they made an attempt to eradicate. They actually used that word, eradicate. She was so full of anger right now, she went into the student bathrooms, there were no students here yet, except the nerds, but they were in the library, losers. She wished she was back in Australia, she missed the beaches, the people, the sun! She hated this place so much, moving with Dan had been, well, not exactly her choice, he came home from work one day, oh hey we're moving to England. Fucking yay. She loved him, she did, but she didn't know how much longer she could do this.

She stared at herself in the mirror, I silent tear escaped and trailed down her face. She let out a sob and lent on the counter, her head falling, her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like a tonne of weight was constricting her chest. She took in another huge breath but it never quite filled her lungs. The door squeaked open slowly, she looked up into the mirror and caught a flash of red, before she was met with the big brown eyes she fell deep into the day before.

"..Hi.." the redhead stuttered nervously, she was never nervous with women, she didn't know why this blonde had such an effect on her, but as she looked into those striking blue eyes, she didn't really care why. The blonde didn't say anything, it was then Emily noticed Naomi's eyes had puffed slightly and had a red tinge around their edges, which can only mean one thing, tears.

"Are you ok?" the blank look on the blonde's face suddenly turned hostile.

"Do I fucking look ok? You know what, yes, I'm fine. Now get to fuck as you English put it so discreetly, just like you discreetly teach your children that your better than everyone else." Naomi's voice broke when she said this, but she hoped Emily wouldn't notice, she didn't… she wanted to… she didn't know what she wanted. Emily hadn't moved, she stood in shock at Naomi's outburst. She nodded silently and backed out of the door, she tried not to take it personally. Naomi looked back up into the mirror.

"She was just being nice you wanker." She stated to herself, little did she know that Emily hadn't strayed far enough from the door to not here her musing to herself. The redhead let out a small smile before walking away.


	5. Shakespeare, pfft

**I really really really like reviews but I don't get many now im sad :( *tear**

**Chapter 5: Shakespeare, pfft.**

Emily wandered mindlessly through the crowds of students, just thinking, she had just had a particularly riveting discussion with her class about some of Shakespeare's finest works, Othello, Hamlet and of course, her favourite, Romeo and Juliet. She really loved Shakespeare, when she read him, she felt the passion of the words seep through the pages and radiate around her, felt the love, the hatred, the anger of the characters run through her veins as if it were her own. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she cried in the final scene of Romeo and Juliet every single time she experienced it, whether it was through text or at the local playhouse 'La homme in tights', weird name for a playhouse, although it did mean the man in tights, but still great productions. She was so caught up in her pondering she ran face-first into someone's chest, being slightly shorter she ended up with a face full of boob, she inhaled the scent, sweet vanilla and a hint of coffee. She stepped back and stared full into the eyes of Naomi, 'oh shit' she thought, 'I just had my face in Naomi's tits'. She caught sight of Naomi's reaction and let a sly grin grace her features, Naomi looked stunned, like she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry, should watch where I'm walking…" she trailed off.

"No, its ok I wasn't watching either. Listen, I'm sorry about the other day I was… in a bad mood I guess." She finished breaking their eye contact and staring at the floor, Emily found this utterly adorable and had to physically stop herself from reaching out to touch the blonde, and instead keeping her hands pinned by her side she tested the waters.

"I think you should make it up to me" she stated with a devilish tone to her voice, Naomi's eyes shot up to meet hers at this statement.

"You want to grab a coffee now maybe? I have two frees if your not busy." An involuntary smile took place on the blonde's face. She couldn't believe the redhead had just asked her out for coffee… 'As friends' she added to herself, disappointed. 'Disappointed? That we're just friends? Get a grip Naomi'.

"Yeah sure, let me just get my bag from the lounge." She walked off, leaving Emily alone in the corridor, as alone as you can be with a hundred teenagers walking past you. As she stood and waited for Naomi, she was approached silently from behind. The person having gotten close, enough leaned forward to whisper in Emily's ear.

"You like her." Emily jumped slightly.

"Jesus Eff! You scared the shit out of me!" Effy just shot Emily her trademark smirk.

"It's Thursday." It was half a question half a statement, Effy already knew Emily had just ditched their weekly routine for lunch. Emily mentally slapped herself, she had completely forgotten it was Thursday. She opened her mouth to apologise but Effy beat her to it.

"Next week. Have fun." Effy walked away without another word. Emily and Effy had been out for lunch at least once a week for a few years now, since Effy's breakdown in college when Freddy died. Freddy was Effy's boyfriend, kind of, she never really got around to admitting her feelings to him before he died. Effy found solace in Cook for a while but he ran off when she tried to kill herself, she hasn't seen him since. Emily couldn't believe she'd forgotten Effy, she felt terrible. 'I'll take her somewhere nice tomorrow for lunch' thought Emily. She was interrupted from her thoughts when gorgeous, long legs appeared in her vision. It was as if Naomi was walking in slow motion, 'she wasn't in that skirt before…' Emily's thoughts trailed off to the dirty, dirty things Emily wanted to do to Naomi. She licked her lips as she trailed her eyes up and down the blonde's luscious legs; the Australian sun had been good to Naomi's skin, giving it a natural sun-kissed look. 'Thank god it's a long hallway' Emily thought, suddenly needing a very cold shower, a fire had erupted throughout her body settling uncomfortably in her centre. 'This is going to be a long date…' … 'Date? Since when was this a date, fuck sake Emily keep it together…'

"Ready?" Naomi asked as she finally reached Emily. She arched an eyebrow questioningly at Emily which the redhead suddenly decided was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen, that was until Naomi bit her lip, she nearly combusted on the spot.


	6. Coffee and secrets

**Hey guys its only been a couple of days but longest non updating period ive had so far had uni exams though you know. No yay there. I hope you enfoy this one and thanks for staying with me :) ive been asked to write longer chapters so that I will do and a shout out to that reviewer :)**

**Chapter 6: Coffee and secrets**

As they left the school building and ventured into the parking lot, Emily was struggling to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. 'It's not a date,' she kept telling herself, 'just a couple of friends having coffee, no big deal. Stop thinking about it, she's straight for Christ sakes, she's married, probably has kids too...' she made a mental note to _subtly_ bring it up in conversation later.

"Em, if you think any louder my ears will explode." Naomi chuckled. Emily swears her heart stopped beating. Naomi had called her _Em. _She hated when people called her that, it drove her nuts! Katie was the only person she ever let call her that, and even then it was only because it was her wildly overbearing twin who just called her that no matter how many times she chastised her about it, she gave up eventually and just put up with it. But the sound of her shortened name rolling out of Naomi's mouth was enough to make her knees buckle; it was so sweet, the way Naomi's accent made it sound. She cast a sideways glance as they walked; Naomi was now staring at her intently.

"You ok Em?" there it was again, if she kept calling her that this was going to be one long coffee break. Emily thought she better say something, or risk looking like a loon.

"Yeah, fine, just you know... um... thinking." 'Nice save Emily' she thought bitterly, 'real smooth'.

"What about?" Emily panicked, searching through her brain which seemed to turn to mush around the blonde.

"Say, whose car should we take? I could drive if you like." Answering a question with another question, an easy out but her head was still spinning from hearing her name used like that.

"Oh, ok well yeah if you don't mind. Plus I don't really know where any coffee joints are around here." A strange look crossed over Naomi's features but Emily decided not to press, they had only had probably half a conversation since they met and although they both feel as though they've know the other their whole lives, they weren't yet ready for deep and meaningful conversations.

"Ok, well I'm parked over here." As Emily switched directions across the direction in which Naomi was walking, the skin on their arms brushed. It was like a jolt of heated electricity had passed between them and Emily shuddered involuntarily, her breath hitched as she snuck a sideways glance at Naomi and saw it had had some effect on her as well. Maybe there's hope for them yet.

A small ding rang out somewhere out the back of the store as Naomi pushed open the door into the small and secluded coffee shop. She briefly wondered why Emily had taken her here, they had passed four other coffee joints along the way and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Naomi led the way to the corner booth and noticed that the place was practically empty. She had expected Emily to follow her but she had wandered straight over to the staff entrance and stood waiting by the cash register. 'Surely she's not going to order for me' Naomi thought as she gazed over at the redhead. As she stared over at the petite girl, she started to subconsciously rake her eyes over her gorgeous body. Her high waisted skirt was much shorter than she had seen her wear the others during the week, as well as her shirt being much tighter, it showed off the curve of her breasts nicely, almost too tight where the buttons met causing an inappropriate amount of cleavage for someone standing in front of children all day, not that Naomi was complaining. An immediate flush of heat spread though her body and rested between her thighs when the redhead bent over to lean on the counter, the split at the back of her skirt exposing just enough of her inner thigh, but at the same time, just _not_ enough. She pictured running her fingers gently up Emily's leg and creeping up between that split... The ding of the shop's bell broke Naomi from her reverie. The blonde suddenly became aware that she was blatantly ogling Emily in public, she then realised that Emily was leaning on the bench talking to someone, a girl with sandy blonde hair carelessly tied up into two messy pigtails, she had a manic grin plastered on her face as she laughed at Emily, who at that point turned to see Naomi staring intently at their exchange. She nodded her head in gesture at the blonde to come over, who stood up from her seated position reluctantly, paranoid that her perving might leave something embarrassing on her chair. As she strolled over, trying to appear casual, she took in some of her surroundings. There were moons and stars everywhere, on the walls, hanging from the ceiling; she even noticed they were covering the coffee cups that were stacked on the bench beside Emily. She suddenly realised why this place was so... empty. As she reached where Emily was bent over she decided it was best to keep her distance as she could still feel a surge of liquid heat running through her veins.

"Naoms meet Pandora Moon, we went to college together, she owns this place" if it wasn't enough that she was causing such reactions in the blonde without even trying, the carefree nickname combined with Emily' deliciously husky voice was enough to say she needed a very, _very_ cold shower, and soon. She tried to wipe all the dirty thoughts she was having involving the way Emily was propped up against the bench and plastered a very forced smile towards the girl named Pandora Moon. 'That explains the decor' she thought.

"Hi! I'm Pandora but you can call me Panda because everybody else does, even though I don't look like a panda at all, Thomas sometimes says to me I look cute like a panda 'cause panda's are super cute, he's such a blinkin dream my Thomo, we make monkey all the time!" Naomi stood dumbstruck at the girl in front of her; she didn't take a breath when she said all that. Naomi held out her hand and Panda shook it with too much excitement for such an average social situation.

"Hi Panda, it's nice to meet you, lovely shop you have here." She retracted her hand tentatively.

"Flippin hell Red! You never told me she was a blinkin Aussie!" she was yet to falter the excited smile she obviously kept plastered to her face basically all the time. Naomi was struggling to understand a word panda was saying. She stood there looking confused; looking to Emily for help she caught an amused smile on the redheads face. 'she looks so adorable' as soon as she thought this she almost laughed out loud at her own demented musings, she never referred to anything as adorable, 'Christ sakes, I'm fucked.' She never let her smirk off her face; she just couldn't not smile around Emily.

"I'm afraid Pandora gets overstimulated. We do exercises nightly." She added the last bit softly and then looked over at Panda, they both laughed at some obviously inside joke.

"She said I didn't tell her you were from Australia." She added after the laughing died down.

"Oh, well yeah, Newcastle actually, couple of hours from Sydney, you know like the Opera house, harbour bridge, yeah." She knew she was rambling but she wanted to make conversation, a simple distraction from the heat still raging between her thighs.

"So Naoms, how do you have your coffee?"

They sat chatting idly for almost an hour, talking about anything, they were both obviously avoiding one topic, a topic that would be sure to put a lot of tension and awkwardness into their ... friendship? If indeed they acknowledged it. But fate had a different plan. Naomi's phone buzzed in her pocket, interrupting Emily talking about her favourite literature, Naomi pulled the phone out of her pocket and saw a name flashing on the screen which sent a wave of guilt washing through her:

_Dan calling_

"I have to take this." She informed the redhead sat opposite her, pressing send she heard her husband's whiny voice on the phone.

"Hey babe." She answered, glancing up and catching a mix of emotions covering Emily's features, disappointment being the most prominent, but a definite hint of sadness.

"Hey Nai, just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, I found this lovely restaurant in town." She sighed inwardly, he only used that nickname when he really wanted something, chances are it was sex, but right now, after spending all this time with a drop dead gorgeous redhead that had not failed to subside the uncomfortable wetness in her underwear, and she was going to need a release. Even though she hated the nickname, made her sound like a frigging horse, she conceded, telling him she would be home later and they would indeed go out. She snapped her phone shut and cast a nervous look over at the redhead, but she had composed herself and was now wearing a small smile, it didn't reach her eyes though, Naomi noticed.

"Husband." She stated simply, not wanting to draw out the obvious rejection that Emily was feeling. It was then she realised, Naomi fucking Campbell doesn't care about that shit, she was heartless and that's the way she liked it. Not even her husband had the strength to break through her walls, walls she had built up at a young age when her father had left unannounced and never returned, it was then she realised you can't trust anyone with your heart, because they will surely break it. Emily was changing her and she wasn't sure if she was completely bothered by that fact.

"So Ems, got yourself a boyfriend?" she knew she was fishing, but there was something about Emily, she wanted to know everything, every single detail, past present future about her, all the things that has been built into her personality and combined to make the perfect creature currently seated across the small table. The panicked look Emily's eye made her push the subject.

"C'mon Em, fit lass like you gotta have someone wrapped round your finger." 'Yeah, me' Naomi thought, 'shut up brain.' Emily had hung her head low, a glanced up from underneath her lusciously long eyelashes as Naomi said this, intrigued at her use of predominately English slang, a small amused smirk played on her lips.

"No guys, I do have a few girls after me though." Emily said this with much more confidence than she felt. Naomi sat shocked at Emily's confession, she leant forward slightly in a completely involuntary movement.

"You're gay?" she whispered.

"Yes Naoms, there's no need to whisper it's not a crime." She laughed nervously, praying Naomi would accept it without judgement, because if she went all homophobic, it was clear there was no chance with her. She took a sip of her coffee in anticipation of Naomi's next words.

"I had a thing with a girl once." Naomi stated, trying to seem blasé about it. Emily choked and spluttered on her coffee at Naomi's confession. Naomi's eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"You got a problem with that Em? Because I daresay that would be a touch hypocritical of you." They stared at each other for w few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Pandora stood watching the two from a distance. Emily had told her all about Naomi on the phone last night, she was absolutely smitten. Some people might think she's a right twat that knows nothing, but seeing Naomi quite obviously perving on Emily as she was bent over her counter before and this reaction to Emily's sexuality can only bring one conclusion. Naomi wants to make monkey with Emily! You don't have to be a genius to work that out.

**There you go, a nice looooooooong update for you :D**

**Pwease review! Thoughts? Criticisms? Anything you wanna suggest if you would like me to explore an idea in it?**


	7. High flier let me bring you down

**First off id like to thank FreakFlagFlyin for their awesome long review say you should definitely draw diagrams ;) ****im not entirely happy with this chapter so let m know your thoughts on it pleeeease :) **

**Chapter 7: High flier let me bring you down  
**

The blonde opened the door to their house. It was cosy, she noted, but just walking up the path lined with cute little flowers, surrounded by almost identical quaint brick houses, a street filled with laughing children and happy families. It was claustrophobic to say the least. The tightness across her chest had returned mere moments after her departure from Emily; she had driven them back to the school to drop Naomi off so that she could be reunited with her car. Emily had one more class to tend to and they had said their goodbyes at Emily's car. To say it was awkward would be a lie. Naomi wished it was awkward, it would be easier to feel that way, but being with Emily was as comfortable as it would be had they known each other their whole life, in fact, she feels exactly like that every time she's around her, even though they had only known each other a few days. The claustrophobic feeling that had set in since Dan had told her they were moving to England seemed to disappear around Emily, she felt as though she could breathe again.

"I'm home!" her voice echoed through the silent house. She walked through to the bedroom where she found her husband attempting to tie his tie, and failing.

"Come here." She said with a stern and almost cold note to her voice. He turned to her with a frown on his face. She crossed over to him and quickly tied it up for him, frustrated ay his lack of independence. She sighed and went about getting ready, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned and fixed him with a glare.

"What?" the one of her voice made him throw his hands up in the air in surrender.

They sat in the car on the way to the restaurant, Dan using every opportunity to glance at his wife. 'Wife' he thought, 'supposed to be the love of my life, right?". He shook his head to dispel the depressing thoughts from his head. This move was supposed to bring them together, he could always feel their was something missing from their relationship, like there was always something more that Naomi would give, but instead cut him off, not letting him in. ever since … well the _incident_, she's been distant. He let out a long sigh and stole another glance as they pulled up out the front.

"Here we are." He put up a fake smile, hoped she wouldn't notice. He scoffed inwardly, why would Naomi notice him?

The restaurant was nice, small, tables scattered haphazardly everywhere, dimmed lights, soft music, and it would be romantic, if Emily was here with her. Naomi smiled at the thought of the redhead, those brown eyes, they seemed to follow her everywhere, she looked up and the person in front of her had brown eyes, or maybe it was her imagination.

"Naoms, hey, didn't expect to see you here." Ok, now she knows she isn't imagining it, because that deep and beautifully husky voice can only belong to one Emily Fitch.

"Ems!" Naomi's voice was high with surprise but her face cracked a large grin, Emily pilled her in for a hug, Naomi was not expecting that. She felt Emily's arms snake around her waste painfully slow, resting at the small of her back as she pulled her close. Naomi reacted, wrapping her arms around Emily's back and drawing them close together, their breasts rubbed against each other as they held each other close. Naomi inhaled Emily's sweet scent and closed her eyes at their bodies pressed up against each other. Not wanting to let go but in the presence of her husband Naomi reluctantly broke their contact. Pulling back she was met with those deep pools of brown she was lost. A man's coughing broke the girls from their entranced moment. Naomi turned to her husband wearing an irritated expression. It was only then she noticed the other girl accompanying Emily, she had an odd look on her face and she looked oddly familiar.

"Going to introduce me then Nai?"

* * *

Emily tried to act civil at dinner. Naomi had offered they dine together. It was a tense atmosphere; Katie was shooting Emily looks all night, she wasn't exactly being subtle in her resentment of Naomi's husband, the moment Naomi had introduced them a dark and raging inferno erupted and burned throughout her torso, her chest felt constricted and a dominant pain in her chest gave her the feeling that her heart was being trampled on. Naomi was watching her with a half smile on her face the whole night, whenever she would catch her looking the blonde would blush and stare intently at her food. These exchanges between her and the blonde was the only thing stopping her from lunging across the table and crash tackling _Dan_ to the ground.

"So, Naomi, how are you enjoying London?" it was a simple question that Katie had asked, but the blonde tensed up and shot a dark look at her husband. They had just ordered dessert; conversation was in a lull since they had given their orders. Most of the conversation had been held by Katie and Dan while Emily and Naomi snuck sideways glances and seemingly innocent smiles at each other. But now the question was directed at Naomi she felt herself shoved into unwanted spotlight.

"Oh, um well its going ok I guess…" she looked at Emily as she said the next part, "I've met some nice people, that's helping, since I know no one here" she flashed a shy smile in Emily's direction before glancing briefly over to Dan, smile now vanished and a look of almost disgust was evident on her face. Emily watched the exchange with intrigue, the moment she met Dan, Naomi's position became strikingly real and she had almost accepted the fact that her and Naomi would never be, no matter how strongly she felt for the blonde. But seeing Naomi act that way towards her husband spurred something deep down inside her other than the raging jealously she had been feeling all night. It was a feeling she knew she would come to regret when, not if, the blonde rejected her. Hope.

"I'm sure Emily is making work easier for you Naomi, she doesn't stop talking about you" Emily almost spat out the wine she was drinking when Katie said this. She looked over wide eyed at her twin, silently begging her to stop talking. Her sister reluctantly obliged but the damage had been done and Naomi mumbled something about the bathroom before rushing off without a second glance at Emily. She knew she had a decision to make, if she were to stay seated at the table, it would mean she wasn't going to chase Naomi, but if she made the decision to follow her now, it would mean she would chase her to the ends of the earth if she had to. But Emily had made this decision from the moment their eyes locked almost a week ago in her classroom. She opened the door to the bathroom to find it empty, one stall was occupied.

"Naomi?" her voice was tentative and huskier than usual from not using it in a while. The sound of the end stall unlocking made her nervous.

"Come in." Naomi sounded a bit broken, Emily walked slowly to the stall where Naomi was hiding, she caught a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair through the half open cubicle door. Naomi as sat on the lid of the toilet with hr head in her hands, Emily rushed in and after closing the door knelt by the blonde. She reached out a hand and gently stroked her fingertips down the blonde's arm, the soft and supple skin felt like silk under her fingertips, her fingers created a fiery trail down the blonde's arm. Emily searched for Naomi's eyes under her long lashes, as soon as brown met blue Emily's heartbeat was pounding in her ears at a rapid rate, if Naomi couldn't hear it she was deaf. Emily's breath hitched as she realised they were mere inches apart. She reached her free hand up and used the pad of her thumb to brush away a single tear that had fallen down the blondes cheek.

"Why are you crying Naoms?" her voice came out barely a whisper.

"I … I don't… I don't know. I need to go." With that the blonde abruptly stood up and bolted as fast as she could from the bathroom. The redhead took the seat on the lid of the toilet the blonde had just vacated. She then let tears fall from her own eyes.

'Its not supposed to be like this' she tried to reason with herself, 'I have to stop now, I'm only going to get hurt.' But she knew herself well enough to know she couldn't stop; not now she knew how deep her feelings for the blonde went. 'I'm fucked.'

* * *

Naomi caught her husband's eye as she ran out and hailed a taxi, she left alone. He paid the bill and followed after, disappointed to see she had already pulled off in a taxi, he sighed and hailed himself one.

The taxi drive was quiet, visibly upset the blonde simply told him the address and the driver drove her home with no attempt to start conversation. She was in a daze, all she wanted to do was have the redhead touch her the way she touched her in that bathroom, but she couldn't, when she had looked into those chocolate brown eyes all she wanted to do was lean forward and capture the redhead's beautifully full and rosy lips with her own. She didn't even think about her husband, or the fact that Emily was a girl. The thing she thought about, the thing that scared her the most, was how much she _felt_ for Emily. She felt as though every part of her being _ached_ to be near the redhead, it physically _hurt_ her to be away from her, when she is with her she has to physically restrain herself from reaching out and stroking the redheads skin, just to see what it feels like. Emily had set fire to her skin before with a simple touch, set her insides burning alight with a simple look. A fresh set of tears began to roll down her face. i]It amazed Naomi how Emily could have such an effect on her after only knowing her for a few days. This is what scares her, this is why she has to separate herself from Emily, if she wants, no _needs_ her this much without truly knowing her, she couldn't bare to think what would happen to her if the redhead was torn from her life, or worse yet, if she willingly left.

The taxi rolled up in front of her perfect little house on her perfect little street, Naomi paid the driver and unlocked her house before climbing the stairs and turning the shower almost to full heat. She undressed, but as she went to climb into the shower she caught sight of herself in the full length mirror attached to the door. She sighed as she stared at her own reflection. The scars that cover her lower abdomen shiny in the heat of the bathroom lights, she turned away unable to stare anymore and tried to scrub away her feelings in the shower. It was all she could do to keep herself from breaking down.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry ill not keep you waiting too long to reveal the secrets ive presented in this chapter, review review review?**


	8. Let it fall

**Again thanks for the reviews. Im like a greedy child though, MORE****, MORE, MORE! :] I know, im a bad girl and its been a while, suffering from writers block, mixed with an active social life and working non stop its definitely a bad combination :/**

**Chapter 8: Let it fall**

Have you ever noticed how people scatter like ants in the rain. The falling water represents a divine purity, it has the ability to wash away everything, fear, pain, even happiness, the rain brings with it the ability to scour the earth of all that it feels, good, bad, neutrality. It's a new beginning, putting to rest the old and rinsing the earth of accumulated scum. A quiet street. No lights don the tiny windows that line the road. A single streetlight shines above a desolate pub. A redhead stood waiting in the middle of the road. She tilts her head towards the heavens, a silent prayer that the rain will serve its purpose. Wash away all Naomi's fears, and show her the path she is destined to take.

The redhead kept walking, tears mixing with the rain, mascara staining her cheeks, her bloodshot eyes trained on the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest in a vain attempt to block out the biting chill that was brought with the rain. She didn't even say goodbye to Katie when she left the restaurant, she had stayed in the stall for what felt like hours. She could have sworn she heard the deafening crack of her heart shattering to pieces when Naomi walked out. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, that a tonne of weight had been dropped onto her chest constricting any airflow, making it difficult to function. She ran out into the already heavy downpour, that's London weather for you, and lost herself in the side streets and back alleys, her safety the furthest thing from her mind. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to fall. She hated Naomi for this, coming into her life and tearing it upside down with one short stare into those shocking blue eyes. If she knew anything, she knew how to fight her feelings until they were so deep down she couldn't feel them, couldn't feel anything. She had been doing this her whole life, hiding the pain she felt when her parents rejected her because she was gay, the disdain she feels for her colleagues and the snooty little fuckers she teaches, hates herself for letting everyone treat her like a doormat, hates herself for feeling sorry for herself, hates her life, hates the pain she feels every time she looks at Effy knowing she has no right to be so angry at the world, when Effy found someone to love, only for them to be taken away, but most of all now, she hates Naomi.

She made a silent pact to herself that night, to simply stop, stop caring, stop thinking, stop longing for Naomi. To stop loving her.

'When did everything get so serious?' she muses, 'back in college it was all fun, no one could get hurt, the only thing I had to worry about was whether the girl I liked was straight or not. This is all so fucked up' she sighs softly, the small sound drowned out by the falling rain. She wishes she could go back to when it was easy, when the only thing she Effy, Freddy, Cook, JJ, panda and Thommo did was get trashed on vodka, spliff and pills. It didn't work like that anymore, that's what happens when you get older, you have to grow up. Maybe that's what she needs, a week or two back with her friends, with the exception of Freddy, get fucked up for old times sake. Emily quickly changed course, now heading for Effy's, they would then trave to Bristol together, it wouldn't be old times sake if it didn't start in Uncle Keith's pub.

It had been a week. A whole fucking week. Naomi was almost frantic. As much as she knew it was for the best, not being able to see the woman who she was so utterly infatuated with, it was killing her not to be able to talk to the redhead. She had decided to ask around, to see if any other teachers knew anything. She approached the principle after asking a few of the other English teachers who were completely unhelpful bastards. Principle Tollman was walking to her car, quite briskly, Naomi had to run to stop her getting away. She got there just in time.

"Principle Tollman! Wait up!" Naomi caught up to her slightly breathless.

"Naomi, what can I do for you, make it quick I'm in a rush."

"Yes of course, I was just wondering if you could tell me where Emily went?"

"Naomi, you know very well that's private information." She said sternly.

"I know, but if you could just… I need to…please?" Naomi was getting desperate, and Principle Tollman could here the desperation in her voice, she let out a sigh.

"ok Naomi, but tell no-one. She took some personal time, went back to Bristol with a few friends, she took nine days, so she'll be back on Wednesday. I don't know what's going on between you two, but keep it out of the workplace, got it?" Naomi was taken aback, she knew there was something between her and Emily, she knew what it was, as much as she didn't want to admit it, but she also knew that nothing had happened between them, not yet.

"Ah, yeah ok. Thanks…" Principle Tollman gave her a nod and proceeded to get into her car, Naomi watched as she drove away. Two days, she can deal with two more days.

Naomi and Dan were sat watching TV, some stupid British show, Naomi couldn't stand home and away or neighbours never mind this shit, what was it called? _Eastenders_? It was borderline painful, she saw Dan shooting her sideways glances but paid no attention to him. That was until he switched off the TV, she knew that when he did this he wanted to talk, so when he shifted his body so he was facing her completely she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Naomi. I've been thinking. Naomi look at me this is important." He added the last part with that whiny voice that Naomi had come to loathe. She reluctantly turned her head to meet his gaze. She studied him as he spoke, his dark and short spiky hair, his chiselled features, his bright green eyes, she lowered her gaze to his purple shirt which was concealing his well defined pecks and abs, and she hated that shirt. It was safe to say she wasn't really listening to the drabble that was coming out his mouth, but she heard something, just as she was tuning back in, she felt the bile rise into the back of her throat and she glared at Dan. Her whole body had stiffened.

"So what do you think?" his voice sounded hopeful, he was trying to suppress a grin, he was obviously oblivious to Naomi's death stare, the glare she was currently admitting towards him brought new meaning to the term 'If looks could kill'. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the argument that was sure to follow.

"What. The fuck. Are you on?" she almost smirked as the hopeful look dropped quickly from her husband's face, he looked confused and hurt.

"I just thought, well, things have been going better and maybe having a baby would bring us back together again. Fix us" he flinched as Naomi stood abruptly. She stood over him menacingly.

"We are beyond fixing _babe_" she spat the last word at him "we wouldn't need fixing if you didn't break us!" she yelled, this was it, she could feel it, this was the moment everything changed, this was the moment she set herself free.

"And what's more, I don't want us to be fixed. I want a divorce." She watched his face drop, he looked crushed. She didn't like hurting him like this, they used to best friends, she thought she used to love him, but Emily made her feel more alive with a single look than Dan had ever done.

"But… no… we can… come on Nai? We can fix this. I know we can, maybe bringing up kids wasn't the best ide-"

"You think?" she cut him off with that bitchy and sarcastic tone she was known for.

"Listen, Dan, you and I both know this isn't going to work. And I don't know how your going to take this, but, I've met someone." He looked down, defeated, his shoulder's slumped, he looked crushed.

"I'm sorry things have to end this way, I'm going to sleep in the spare room." She gave him one last once over, then went to leave.

"its her isn't it." She stopped, but didn't turn.

"I saw the way you looked at her at dinner, I wish I could say that's the way you looked at me, but you don't, never have. I know being with me hasn't been the best experience, Nai, but just know that I have loved you, maybe we were only ever supposed to be best friends. I hope we can stay that way. I know in most situations like this what I'm about to say should be sarcastic, but its not, I truly mean this, I hope you are happy together." She turned and walked towards him, he stood up and met her halfway. They held each other, each content in their own way.

"Thankyou, thankyou… for letting me go." The released each other both in tears.

"I cant be here though, I need to get away for a while, I'm gunna go stay with my brother, he moved to Bath a few years ago. I don't know how long ill be gone for. I'm going to go pack." He gave her a weak smile and then left for the bedroom, Naomi was still standing there as he walked out with his bags, still standing there when she heard him drive off. She went into their bedroom, took off her clothes and climbed into the bed. 'Just two more days' she thought just before she fell asleep and dreamt of red and brown.

The next day dragged by, by Tuesday night she was absolutely ropable with anxiety. She had to get out of the house or she was sure she would go mad. She thought about the people she could call, and felt a sharp pain in her chest when she realised she had no one. She scrolled through her contacts feeling increasingly more depressed. suddenly she stopped, in shock at the name that appeared on her screen.

_Emily 3_

'When did this happen?' she contemplated calling the number, but decided a text was safer. She wrote and re-wrote the text about a hundred times before sending it off.

_i miss you. we need to talk. im sorry. x_

She had deliberated for a full ten minutes alone on the 'x' at the end. Then sat anxiously as she waited for a reply. It was 4 minutes 38 seconds before she received a reply, not that she was counting. Her heart was beating as she looked at the screen.

_1 new message from Emily_

She opened it.

_i miss you too. i know we need to talk. im sorry i left. i had to get away. ill be back tomorrow. c u at skool. xxE_

Naomi's heart fluttered as she read the text, she felt an indescribable feeling of lightness course through her body at the contact between her and Emily. She realises at that point how little her and Emily had actually talked. At first there was no need, they had such a connection that she felt as though she had known the redhead her whole life. The moment blue met brown their fates were set in stone. But now the feeling she had every time she talked to Emily made her want to know everything about her. Even if she spent the rest of her life doing so. She smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life around Emily, knowing at that moment she would do anything and everything in her power to keep Emily in her life, she hoped and prayed that Emily was feeling at least a fraction of what she was.

**Review me or my cat will kill you in your sleep :] not really :] but seriously :|**_  
_


	9. Vicious coincidence

**OKIE DOKIE so, for those reviewers who were wondering about Naomi's scars and such and whether they were related to the incident I previously mentioned, all will be revealed :] ****and um terribly sorry for the lateness but this chapter has some intense issues presented and I wanted to do them justice. enjoooooy and review bitches**

Chapter 9 Vicious coincidence

Naomi sat on the lounge, waiting. It was about 3am, she knew she wouldn't have to wait much longer, as the previous patterns would suggest. To pass the time, she had read and re-read Emily's message a gazillion times, contemplating what it meant that Emily had put two x's on the end, maybe she didn't think about it? Maybe she put them on the end of all her messages? Maybe… just maybe it meant she felt the same? And her separation from Dan was not in vain… it was doing her head in. all this thought. But when she heard a loud bang come from outside, she knew the wait was over. It happened the same way every time, whenever they had an argument, he would be polite, civil and understanding. He would then leave in an orderly manner, giving the impression that he really as the 'nice guy'. Then he would go out, buy a bottle or two (or three) of Jack Daniels and get blind rotten drunk, come back to the house and scream profanities in the streets. He didn't hit her, he wasn't that kind of drunk, but he had a tendency to throw things, namely the empty bottles of alcohol he had consumed. She briefly wondered whether you could get JD in England, but was abruptly brought out of her musings when a loud smash followed by a string of swear words that would make a sailor blush filled the night air. She absentmindedly stroked a single finger across the white skin, a memory she would rather forget, the memory of a better time, where she loved Dan and they would be a happy family. He was good then, never drank alcohol, they would go one dates all the time, make love endlessly. Then it happened, it was the last time she remembered being truly happy, but the price you pay for being truly happy, was that when it all comes crashing down, you lose so much more. She never truly let her husband in, never loved him with the whole of her heart. There was only one that held that power over her, and that one never got a chance, they never even found out the sex, they were going to make it a surprise. She remembers the day it happened clearly, Dan was working late, she had gone up to the nursery just to bask in the anticipation, she remembers the stairs were particularly hard to climb that day, she remembers standing in the centre of the room, a hand on her little bump, well, large bump if she was being honest with herself. She remembers the feeling of the late afternoon Australian sun on her skin, the smell of the ocean wafting through the window, walking over to the window she looks out across the beach, the beautiful golden sand looked so warm and inviting. She remember thinking about the time in the future where they would teach their child to swim, she remembers smiling at the thought. She remembers what happened next the least, it was fuzzy, the sharp pain that shot up her lower back and all the way around the base of her abdomen, then everything going black. She remembers waking up in the hospital, remembers thinking she hates hospitals. Seeing the doctor walk in with a solemn look on his face, her husband following behind with tear streaked features. She remembers a lump rising in her throat and the weight of a thousand tonnes compressing her chest, she was already crying when she saw her flat stomach and screaming when she realised why. Barely remembers the doctor telling her about the emergency C-Section, barely remembers him telling her her child didn't make it, she already knew anyway, she could feel it, down to her core. Emptiness.

Naomi absentmindedly stroked her flat stomach, brought out of her reverie by the same tears and the same crushing feeling in her heart. Or maybe it was the front door crashing down, she couldn't be sure. She could smell the alcohol on him from halfway across the room. She had closed off even more after she lost her baby, because she had yet again lost someone she loved, everyone leaves, except Dan, but he was the one person she wished would just leave. He threw another bottle across the room.

"Why won't you love me! Why leave me? WHY?" his words slurred until hey were almost beyond recognition. Not that it mattered to Naomi, she made a point of not listening to him when he got like this, he could say cruel and hurtful things.

"Answer me you fucking dyke!" still, she stayed silent, trying to block out his loud voice.

"That stupid redheaded bitch is going to pay for this! How dare she steal my wife! She doesn't know what she's started, i swear-" he was cut off by a blow to the head.

"Don't you dare speak about my Emily like that!" she had surprised herself, not only with her violent outburst, but with her blatant referral to Emily as hers, this didn't go unnoticed by her husband, that lay sprawled on the ground.

"_MY_ Emily? _YOUR _Emily? Just how long has this been going on Naomi! Have you fucked her? Are you just leaving me coz she's a good root? Is that the reas-" he was cut off again by a swift kick to the chest. She was beyond being startled by her actions, she knew why she was doing it, she was defending Emily, , no-one spoke of her Emily like that.

"Yes Dan, _my Emily_! And you shut your mouth!" She knew this was going to end badly, but couldn't bring herself to stop and calm the situation, instead she released everything she had been holding in since she met the redhead. She screamed it at him, yelled about how when the met a simple look from Emily did more than he ever did, how she felt like she could only breathe when she was near her, how she almost fainted when she hugged her at the restaurant, how her scent was so intoxicating yet she never wanted to not breathe it in, how if she could never see the redhead again, she would die inside. She finished by admitting how stupid it was, how unbelievable, incomprehensible and unfathomable it was and incredibly implausible it should be. But as much as she couldn't wrap hr head around it, it was much easier to just feel with her heart. Her revelations had stunned Dan into a shocked silence. A first in his history of drunken incidents. He merely walked back out the door, shutting it quietly.

Naomi sighed a sigh of relief as she heard the door click shut, so much for ending badly, instead she feels like a tonne of weight has just fell from her shoulders. As light as she feels, she won't be able to breathe until tomorrow. When she sees Emily again.

* * *

She hadn't slept, not at all. Who could? If you could compare it to anything, it would probably be to a child before christmas, but to add to that it would probably be like that child knew that they would meet Santa. Kinda nerve wracking. But Emily isn't Santa, Emily is real.

She took extra care in getting ready, trying to erase the worry and tired lines she had developed over the last 8 days, being precise and calculated in her movements. Slow, steady and calm. Only on the outside of course, on the inside she was a downright mess. If you looked beyond the serenity of her movements, her eyes are what give it away. The crystal blue that had been dull since the incident, showed a glimmer, a small yet oh so significant glimmer at just the _thought_ of seeing Emily in just a few short hours.

Her heart began to gradually beat faster, although her actions remained 'safe', the closer she got to seeing Emily, the faster her heart would beat. So the time came when it was time for Naomi to exit her car and enter the building, her heart had very near pounded right out of her chest cavity. She imagined many scenarios that were possible for when she saw Emily, and a lot more that were completely unrealistic, like the one where she walked straight up to Emily, threw her against the lockers and crushed their lips together in front of a hall full of cheering students. Then there was the one where Emily completely ignored her. That one was quickly wiped from the memory bank as just the thought of not being acknowledged by Emily sent a shockingly crushed feeling to her heart. She had been sat in the car deliberating whether to actually go in or not, weighing the pros and cons, the risk and reward and all other decision making models before finally deciding that a) sitting in her car alone with her thoughts surely can not be good fr her mental state of being, b) she was a grown woman, she shouldn't be scared of her own feelings, c) what could possibly go wrong? Emily had suggested they should talk. This is obviously a sign that upon seeing Emily, if not immediately, at least eventually that talking will ensue.

Finally feeling courageous enough to get out of the car, Naomi now found herself wandering the halls to her office, jumping at every sound as her previously calm exterior had deteriorated to a jittery pile on the floor. A flash of red out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head in the direction it came with such velocity she almost got whiplash. She saw a corner down the end of the hall with two shadows appearing silhouetted on the opposing wall. She practically ran down the hallway, she was done waiting. She slowed down to an inconspicuous walk when she got closer to the figures, rounding the corner seemed to be in slow motion. All she could see was red and brown, Emily had looked up upon seeing the flash of peroxide blonde come around the corner, and all Emily could see was blue and gold. Naomi noticed that Emily had stopped talking, but still had her mouth hanging open slightly, she had the sudden urge to reach over and stroke those luscious pink lips where they were parted ever so delicately, she resisted, but only just. She vaguely senses the other presence leaving, and then it was just her and the redhead, all alone.

Emily heart was still stuttering, had been since she saw the blonde, but it was still trying to find a regular pace, this made it hard to concentrate. She knew she should say something, the silence that was lingering over them had the potential to get awkward. She was just reveling in being in the presence of the blonde again, just outside an arm's reach, she could smell the blonde's perfume, she let it fill her senses. It gave her the confidence to speak, but she was not expecting to say what she did.

"I want to know you." Her voice portrayed a strength she did not feel, the surprise evident on her face, she watched as Naomi's features turned from slightly taken aback, a flash of fear so quick she's not even sure if she saw it or not, before settling on amusement.

Naomi surprised herself by taking a confident step closer to Emily, who was now merely centimetres away, so close that Emily's perfume invaded all of Naomi's senses, making the blonde feel more increasingly weak at the knees. Naomi felt a surge of heat flow though her body as she leant towards Emily's ear, she heard the redhead take a sharp intake of breath, smirked at the fact that she had this effect on her, then whispered seductively.

"I want to know you too" her lips brushed ever so lightly against the skin there as she spoke, sending jolts of electricity down both of their spines. Now Emily was never the one to do the chasing, she was always playing games, and always flirted harder than she got in return, she wasn't used to feeling like someone else had the upper hand, so felt she had to turn this around quickly. So as Naomi went to pull away, Emily grasped her wrist, ignoring the fire that erupted at the touch of Naomi's skin and pulled her back down so she could could reach the taller girl's ear with her lips.

"Well then... get to know me, Naomi" she pulled away and winked before turning to walk down the hall, in their intimate moment Naomi hadn't heard the bell sounding, she stood in disbelief, 'we just flirted shamelessly' at that thought a grin spread widely across her face, attracting unacknowledged strange looks from the surrounding students that had filled the hallway without her noticing. A sudden vibration in her jean pocket pulled her out of a lust induced haze.

_1 new message: Emily_

Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Emily's name on the screen of her phone. She opened the message and her heart nearly exploded with happiness when she saw what it contained.

_How about we start with dinner? xxE_

**YAAAAY finally they see each other again! i cant wait to write the date :] tell me what you think, ill buy you that pony you always wanted?**


End file.
